


C- Crossover

by FearAndLeather



Series: Kings of Con Amino Challenge [3]
Category: Kings of Con (Web Series), The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabble, Multi, Richard Speight Jr - Freeform, Rob Benedict - Freeform, amino challenge, challenge, flirty rob and vince, kings of con amino challenge, rob and rich in boosh land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: Rob and Rich fall through into the world of The Mighty Boosh.





	C- Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> This one will probably become a ficlet on it's own beause I've got other plans for it but for now it's here.

Stepping onto the convention scene was like stepping into another reality: everyone knew who they were and, suddenly, they were gods amongst men... some more godlike than others. Rob and Rich had found it almost impossible to believe in their first few months but that all seemed so easy to accept compared to this. 

When both of them woke this morning they were not only in a different country (not exactly a new thing for Rob) but in a new world. Earth was still Earth. Humans were still a thing but the show that had given them their rise to “fame” was non existent. Nobody knew who they were and it seemed that society's values were slightly skewed from how they remembered it. Fashion seemed to be the very oxygen that was breathed. They had already run into a group of animal-human crossovers dressed in silver and had just witnessed an angry, stocky American in Shoreditch screaming at a pigeon that he would “tear your mother’s eyes out and feed them to a prostitute.”. It was safe to say that Rob and Rich were terrified. 

“Rich, where are we? I mean, I get it’s London but... this isn’t home.” The fear in Rob’s voice was cute, it was undeniable, but Rich could not concentrate on that right now, he needed to get them home. 

“Yeah, Robbie, we’re not in Kansas. Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out. Maybe there’s a gas leak and this is just a mass hallucination?” The offer was weak but it made Rob smile a little. “Let’s just try and find a way back. A phone maybe?” He checked his mobile and sighed at the realisation that his battery was dead. The look on Rob’s face said that his was too. They looked around for a moment before Rich pointed at an odd looking shop. “Maybe they have a phone.” 

They walked into the small shop. The neon lighting around the windows made the inside look normal, a feat on it’s own but it also almost (Almost) made the people inside look in place. The shop was empty of people apart from two men behind the counter directly in front of the door. The store itself looked to be selling bric-a-brac and... jazz vinyls. A small eyed older man wearing a variety of browns was eyeing up the lost souls like a meal while the smaller man, clad in a red and white PVC ensemble and sporting a white PVC headband in rambo fashion, seemed far more interested in his reflection in a handheld mirror than the potential customers. 

As Rich and Rob approached the counter, the older man introduced himself. “Howard Moon, head salesman here at the Nabootique. Anything you like the look of?” His sales pitch was forced and painful but they smiled at him anyway. His accent sounded out of place even for this shitshow they had found themselves in. The younger man scoffed at the title Howard had given himself but did not correct him.

“Umm, we just need a phone. Something’s gone wrong.” Rich was trying to hold eye contact with the salesman but Howard’s eyes were darting all over the place. These people were making him more and more uncomfortable. Rob, on the other hand, was staring at the black haired one. He looked amazing in a weird trippy way. 

As if sensing his intrigue, Howard spoke. “This is my assistant, Vince. We have a phone in the corner if you need it.” Howard took Rich over to the far wall and helped him work it while Rob just stayed watching Vince preen himself. 

“Hey, I’m Rob.” He was nervous but wanted to try and understand what this man was. “I’m an actor...kinda.” His voice trailed at that. Was he even an actor now? He looked away.

“Alright. I’m Vince. Don’t listen to Howard, I’m not his assistant, if anything, he’s mine. This is Naboo’s shop anyway but I’m here for now. I’m in a band.” That did make a little more sense, Rob thought. Vince’s accent was very different to Howard’s: a definite London accent against something that sounded northern in comparison. 

“That’s cool, I work with a band almost every weekend. They’re a rock group.” Rob had not noticed that he was now leaning on the counter. He was clearly trying to impress Vince but he was not sure why. He had nothing to prove here. 

Vince’s ear pricked up and he smiled widely. Not a leering smile like Howard had given them but a genuine excited smile like a small child in a sandbox. “If you’re into that then how about this?” It was a pitch but they both knew that a sale did not matter here. Vince just wanted to show him some cool stuff in the shop. With Rich trying every phone number he could remember, Rob knew he had enough time. He might even be able to find a clue as to where they were while he was looking.


End file.
